Hunted
by Livin4youxxx
Summary: Hotel Room  "Harder"  "Im trying."  "Just stick it in the hole."  "Look, if I put it in it won't come back out."  4 years later A Marriage in deep trouble...summary inside..
1. Chapter 1

Hunted

One trip to Suva

"What your taking me to Fiji?"

"Mhm,since the divorce you need to find some new lovers"

"What?"

The Elevator

"Are you going up?"

"Mhm"

"You forgot to push the button"

"Oh,silly me"

The Walk

"Are you asking me out?"

"I don't know, am I?"

The Club

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you sober?"

"..."

Hotel Room

"Harder"

"Im trying."

"Just stick it in the hole."

"Look, if I put it in it won't come back out."

4 years later...

"Honey, I'm-"

"What the hell? I thought you weren't supposed to be home 'til 3."

"I came early. What the hell is this?"

"Um..."

Car ride

"I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"You bastard."

"Okay, Im confused now."

Safe House

"Is that a thong?"

"No.."

"YOU ASSHOLE! ITS A FUCKIN THONG."

"Ya..yours."

"..."

…...Jail...

"I can't believe you."

"Why doesn't this not shock me"

"Watch it"

…...DC...

"Why the hell are they trying to kill you?"

"No reason"

~*Smack*~

"What the fuck was that for?"

Grant House

"Are you guys watching porn?"

"Nope"

"They why hell is she naked?"

"Nature Channel"

The Academy

"Mommy, Zach is an asshole."

"I know sweetheart"

"No really he is. Look at him"

…...A Marriage in deep trouble...

"I'm pregnant"

"What the fuck?"

"How the hell are you pregnant? Your a fuckin guy."

"Um..No I'm."

:\ Bad story I know. My friend wanted me to post this. Its her story not mine. So insult her not me...xD she likes it though...


	2. Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Safety is also important Cam."

"I know, Mom."

"Don't forget to were your seat belt."

"'Kay, mom."

"And if a man tries-"

"Mom! I'm 21 okay I don't need you worrying about me okay. I'm a Big girl now."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

* * *

"What your taking me to Fiji?"

_Fiji. Why Fiji?_

"Mhm,since the divorce you need to find some new lovers."

"What?"

"Liz, I'm not going to Fiji."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are and I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning. So you better get packing. Bye." _Click._

_Did she just hang up on me? _I'm not going to Fiji. No way in hell am I going. She'll come here and see that I'm not going. Shes going to see that I'm not going to Fiji for a man. Psh, I'm not even sure if I'm into guys after what they did too me.

_

* * *

__I can't _believe I'm going to Fiji. I can't believe this. Oh my god.

"Oh la la Cam, look at the guy to the left!"

"In the pink?"

"No that one is gay."

"Because he wears pink?"

"No.."

"What you got a problem with men in pink?"

"No, I-"

"What you looking for Men in Black? HUH? MEN IN FUCKIN BLACK?"

"What? No Cam-" she said panicking like a baby. She started to turn red.

"Ha! I'm kidding. Yeah I see him. The one in the Polo shirt?"

"YUP! Look at the shirt. Doesn't it fit him so nice?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Grant is a fuckin lazy bum."

"Hey! I like Grant!"

* * *

We walked in this big beautiful hotel. It had a chandelier. The chandelier was hanging high from the ceiling.

As Liz was talking to the guy at the desk, I took a look around. There were about 29 people in the room. Most of them tourist like us. There were fur carpets on the floor. There were couches with about 7 brown pillows on each.

"Hey, Cam here's the room key. Go in there and check it out. I gotta do something. See you in an hour?"

"What the hell? An hour?"

"Just go." she rolled her eyes and continued to talk to the guy at the desk.

Grabbing the key I went to the elevator. I realized I didn't know what floor we were on. Suddenly the floor went up. I looked at the key to check what our room number was. The doors opened. There was a man in a pair of brown flip-flops. As my eyes traveled up I saw he was in swimming shorts and no shirt. He had some very nice arms and abs. There was a little rose tattoo on his upper right arm. His eyes were light green and he had dark brown hair. There were sideways bangs. He was wet. I assume he came back from swimming.

"Are you going up?"

"Mhm"

"You forgot to push the button"

"Oh,silly me" I said in a very flirt voice, that I haven't heard in awhile.

There was an awkward silence.

"So. Whats your name?"

"Cameron Morgan. Call me Cammie, Cam, Camster, you know what? Just call me anything."

"Oh okay, Camster. I'm Zachary Goode, But call me Zach, Zachster, Z- man." he said mockingly.

"What the hell? Z-Man? What are a rapper?"

"Nope, but that was one of my dreams after I become a fashion designer."

"Oh my god! Seriously?" I said in a very girly voice. I knew he was kidding.

"Oh hell ya. I was going to design men thongs."

I burst out laughing. I laughed really hard that tears were in my eyes. Zach seem to find that funny.

_Ding!_

Zach and I stepped out the still laughing. After we calm down Zach asked me

"Where's your room."

I started to turn really red.

"Um."

"You don't know where it is, do you?"

"No." I said looking down. Zach took the key from me and examined it.

"Room 809. Two doors away from me." he said smiling.

Zach and I walked out. We walked down a long narrow hallway. There were paintings on the wall.

_Room 809..._

Zach stopped in front of the door and said

"You wanna get a drink tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Well, in my vocab. A date means taking someone out and then screw them after the date."

"Well, I didn't think about the screwing part,but nice idea. I guess I am taking you out on a date. See you tonight."

With that Zach walked away. 


	3. Virgin?

A/N: Here we goo!

* * *

"Harder"

"Im trying."

"Just stick it in the hole."

"Look, if I put it in it won't come back out."

"Who gives a damn if it doesn't come out?"

"Um..Me!"

"ZACH! COME ON!"

"Damn woman, I'm trying!"

* * *

2 hours earlier...

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Bitchy much?"

* * *

When Zach said Lets get a drink tonight, I thought he meant an actually drink, like the kind were you just go out to a bar and have a beer or something. I wasn't exactly thinking of being taken to a night club that had some strippers. I'm a classy girl. I don't need to see some strippers. On the other hand, Zach didn't mind them at all. He was enjoying it. That bastard.

"Hey Zach, I'm going to get a drink ,okay?

"Okay." he said not even paying the slightest bit of attention to me.

Rolling my eyes I left Zach to his strippers. As I made my way through the crowd, I spotted the bar. I sat on the stool and ask the bartender to give me some vodka. He handed it to me and said

"Your date checking out the strippers?"

"Yup. Hes a bastard."

"Haha. Most guys here are."

"Are you?"

"Damn right. Or thats what my wife says to me everyday."

"Oh well, Does she know your working in a strip club?"

"Hell yeah. Shes one of the strippers." With that my drink came spitting out of my mouth.

"And your okay with?" I said in disbelif. If I was a lesbain and I found out my wife was a stripper, I would be pissed.

"Oh yeah. She gives me my own private show every hour." he said with a wink.

"Ew."

"What's your name?"

"Cammie, yours?"

"Alex."

* * *

Alex and I just kept talking for awhile. He stopped serving me drinks because I was so called 'way to drunk'. Then his wife came up to us and said

"Baby, its time for your show."

"Gotta go Cammie. Nice knowing you and By the way this is my wife Elizabeth. Ely this is a friend of mine, Cammie."

"Nice meeting you Cammie." and then she left me alone on the stool to drunk to walk. Hmm..I wonder what Zach is doing. He's probably getting laid by a stripper or something. Maybe hes-

"Cammie! Where the hell have you been?" Zach yelled over the music.

"Here." I manged to say without giggling. Zach zipper was down.

"I've been looking for you all night." He said. Man, he was pissed.

"Well, you found me!" I giggled.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you sober?"

"..."

"Thats what I thought."

"Come on lets go." he said dragging me by the arm and out of the club into his car.

* * *

Back to Present time.

"ZACH PULL HARDER. BE A FUCKIN MAN!" She yelled at him in his hotel room.

"Cammie, look if I pull any harder its going to break your-" I was rudely interupted by wall banging.

"HEY YOU GUYS! KEEP THE SEX DOWN. I'M TRYING TO GET SOME HERE TOO, YA KNOW?"

"SORRY! But we are-"

"Cammie, your bleeding."

"Well, thats what happens to virgins of this you know?"

"Well, I didn't know."

With one more powerful tug it finally came out.

"THANK GOD!" She exclaimed.

"Now, would you like to tell me WHERE THE HELL YOU GOT A FINGER PULL?" He yelled the last part at me.

"Ebay, duh!" I giggled.

* * *

A/N: Hehe I got you didn't I? Little Pervs. :P Don't worry I'm very dirty minded too. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been really busy and well, to be honest, I've been lazy too. R&R more I update faster. ;D Byebye. Oh and PM. I'm soo bored :P


End file.
